1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to intravenous (IV) fluid flow control and more particularly to a disposable intravenous flow control device with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
IV flow control devices are well known. For example, a typical IV flow control device 20T as a part of an IV infusion set is shown in FIG. 15. The IV flow control device 20T comprises a rigid casing filled with fluid and a disk shaped valve 90 moveably floated therein. The valve 90 has a central through hole (not shown). A membrane (not shown) is provided on a fluid exit of the casing. The valve 90 has a diameter smaller than an inner diameter of the casing so that the valve 90 may move toward an upstream fluid entrance as fluid flows into the casing or may move toward the exit as the fluid exits as known in the art.
However, the casing may be inclined when fluid is dispensing to a patient. Thus, the valve 90 may rotate clockwise or counterclockwise as indicated by phantom line outlines. As a result, the desired fluid control mechanism is compromised because the membrane may not work normally to exit fluid. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.